


Цена игры

by Koti



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Forced Marriage, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koti/pseuds/Koti
Summary: Есть поверье, что гном, оставшийся в большом мире один, без сородичей поблизости, уходит в камень.
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Kíli/Thranduil (Tolkien)
Kudos: 1





	Цена игры

Трандуил

Октябрь в этом году был холодным и ветреным. Трандуил, прибывший с посольством в Эребор, порадовался возможности укрыться в сени горы. Подгорное королевство, почти восстановленное, поражало красотой, как будто и не было этих без малого двухсот лет в течение которых Смог коптил величественные залы.

На дружеские соседские переговоры также прибыли послы из Дейла во главе с Бардом. Когда-то подобные приемы устраивал дед Торина. Как быстро бежит время! Всего год прошел после того, как свершилась страшная битва.

Когда с официальной частью встречи было покончено, Торин пригласил Трандуила в небольшой зал, видимо использовавшийся для приватных бесед. Едва Трандуил успел пригубить вина — неплохого, Ширского производства, в комнату вошел молодой гном, один из тех, что сопровождали Торина в его безумном походе к Одинокой горе.

— Дядя?  
Племянник. Темноволосый и высокий для гнома, что значило, что его макушка была на уровне локтя Трандуила.  
— Кили.  
Трин мягко улыбнулся и что-то шепнул ему, а когда Кили — этого, значит, зовут Кили, забавное звенящее имя — повернулся к Трандуилу и поднял глаза…  
Это было как луч света в темном подземном зале, как стрела, просвистевшая в дюйме от уха.  
Его лицо — Кили — было словно в круге света, все вокруг померкло. Его лицо. Сияющие глаза. Улыбка.  
Трандуил моргнул раз, другой, и наваждение прошло.  
— Иди — Торин снова одарил Кили особенным, мягким взглядом.  
Кили быстро улыбнулся Торину, слегка поклонился Трандуилу и чуть ли не вприпрыжку выскочил за дверь.  
Какое дитя. Любимое дитя. Вот она, твоя слабость, король-под-Горой. Трандуил поймал настороженный взгляд Торина и поднес к губам бокал вина. Поиграем.

Торин просил о помощи, и видно было насколько тяжело ему даются просьбы. Впрочем, Трандуил не собирался облегчать жизнь этому упрямому гордецу, нет, никогда.

— Ты видимо и впрямь в отчаянном положении, раз просишь о помощи меня. Но я не помню старых обид. Я помогу тебе, король-под-Горой.  
— Я благодарен тебе и щедро заплачу.  
Неужели Торин так легко купился? Но тот, будто услышав мысли Трандуила продолжил:  
— Ты хочешь чего-то еще, кроме золота?  
Вот оно.  
— Да. Твой племянник — Кили, верно? — Трандуил говорил медленно, любуясь на смену эмоций на лице Торина. — Я думаю, он подходит.  
— Подходит для чего?  
Трандуил с трудом сдержал улыбку, уж очень смешно было видеть выражение замешательства на лице Торина.

— Подходит для династического брака. Я хочу быть уверен в том, что в случае нужды Эребор придет мне на помощь с таким же горячим желанием, с каким я готов помочь.  
— Я не понимаю тебя, король эльфов. Для брака с кем?  
— Леголас слишком молод для того, чтоб связывать себя узами…  
— Кили 78, он младше твоего сына на пару тысяч лет!  
— Впрочем, я говорил о себе.  
— Ты и Кили?  
— Да.  
Торин побледнел, но вместо того, чтобы разразиться проклятиями на кхуздуле он склонил голову и сжал кулаки.  
Встал со стула и вышел, не попрощавшись.  
Трандуил подумал, что возможно, играя с Торином в попытке развлечь себя, он зашел слишком далеко. Он рассчитывал на долгий торг, препирательства и гневные выкрики — все то, в чем Торин был так хорош. Трандуил готов был оказать помощь Эребору, за золото конечно, и за возможность вывести Торина из душевного равновесия.  
Но неужели Торин всерьез поверил, что Трандуилу нужен его племянник? Гном в Зеленолесье? Это даже звучит немыслимо!

Торин

Неделю Торин разрывался между долгом короля и любовью к Кили, но накануне отъезда послов он принял неизбежное и единственно возможное решение.  
— Ты.. Что? — Прошептал Кили и отшатнулся. Торин почувствовал себя предателем.  
— Ты не можешь! Отдать меня.. Как это вообще может быть? Я не вещь!  
Из глаз Кили брызнули злые слезы.  
— Я не принадлежу тебе!  
— Но и себе ты тоже не принадлежишь! Как и я. Мы должны думать о выживании наших сородичей, о благополучии Эребора! Того, что я тебе сейчас скажу почти никто не знает. Кили, у нас недостаточно припасов, этот год был неурожайным, количество гномов в Горе существенно увеличилось — прибыло много, много семей и всем им нужна еда. Я уже просил помощи у Даина, синегорцы тоже выслали караван с провизией, но этого недостаточно. Также у меня есть обязательства перед Дэйлом, и Бард уже просил о помощи. Нам всем грозит голодная, тяжелая зима, которую многие — самые слабые, старики и дети, могут не пережить, если Трандуил не поможет.  
Кили потрясенно уставился на Торина  
— Но как же.. Столько золота.. Разве мы не можем купить?  
— Можем. Трандуил согласился помочь, но золота ему недостаточно.  
Кили упрямо замотал головой  
— Зачем я ему? Он же презирает нас!  
Торин положил ладони на плечи Кили, притянул его к себе и обнял.  
— Прости меня. Прости.

Трандуил

Вечером все гости были приглашены в один из отреставрированных залов дворца, чтобы разделить прощальный ужин.  
От Трандуила не укрылось странное напряжение, повисшее над той частью стола, где расположился Торин в окружении ближайших соратников.  
Злобные взгляды начальника стражи, печальный, будто осуждающий взгляд первого советника, напряженно смотрящий в пол наследник. Второго принца — Кили, Трандуил даже склонил голову, прислушиваясь к тому, как звучало в его мыслях это имя, — не было видно.

Подошел Бард, и с тревожной улыбкой на лице предложил пройтись по галерее и переговорить о чем-то, но в этот момент Торин, мрачно смотревший перед собой в течение всего ужина, встал и обратился к Трандуилу.

— Король Зеленолесья, Трандуил сын Ороферна, я, Торин, Король-под-Грой.. Я знаю обычаи. И на предложение о браке я отвечаю согласием так, как принято отвечать у народа эльфов.  
Торин надолго замолчал, его пальцы, лежащие на крышке ларца, чуть подрагивали.  
— В знак благословения твоего союза с Кили сыном Дис, я отдаю тебе ожерелье, которое уже давно принадлежит тебе по праву. Пусть это будет залогом возрождения дружбы между нашими народами.  
Трандуил не мог поверить своим ушам и уже поднял ладонь, чтобы остановить Торина, прекратить это безумие, когда тот откинул крышку ларца, а гном, держащий ларец, шагнул ближе к Трандуилу.  
Бриллиантовое ожерелье. Из камней ЛасГалена. То самое.  
Трандуил забылся на мгновение, погрузившись в воспоминания о матери Леголаса. От грез он очнулся уже держа в руках ожерелье, под звук аплодисментов и поздравительных выкриков с той части стола, где были размещены послы из Дэйла.  
С трудом оторвавшись от созерцания сияющих камней, Трандуил понял, какую ошибку совершил. Он принял свадебный дар.

Все, происходившее дальше показалось Трандуилу дурным сном: мрачные гномы, произносящие не соответствующие выражению их лиц речи о грядущем союзе двух королевств, ничего не подозревающие послы из Дейла, Бард, без улыбки поднявший бокал, ошеломленный взгляд Леголаса..

Игра зашла слишком далеко.

***

Тауриэль

Они встречались в светлом лесу поодаль от Горы. Редко, раз, если везло — два за луну, но как они были счастливы в эти часы.

Тауриэль сидела на нагретом солнце камне и слушала странную боль, что не утихала в груди. Закатное солнца просвечивало сквозь верхушки сосен. Когда она увидела лицо Кили, его опустошенный взгляд, боль стала почти невыносимой.  
Солнце село и все вокруг утратило краски.

Тауриэль прижимала Кили к себе так сильно, что он задыхался. Его пальцы путались в ее волосах. Пока они раздевали друг друга, он все шептал: я люблю тебя, люблю тебя, люблю тебя. Потом слова стали не нужны.

— Я поеду в Лориэн. Может быть, найду там новый дом.  
Она убрала спутанные пряди с лица Кили. Он поцеловал ее ладонь и прижал к своей щеке, выдохнул:  
— Тауриэль.  
Она мягко толкнула его на траву и опустилась следом. Впереди была целая ночь.

Трандуил

Это больше не было забавой — слишком много свидетелей. Нужно сохранить лицо, нужно продолжать начатое, другого пути Трандуил не видел.

Торин настоял на том, чтобы провести церемонию помолвки в Эреборе и согласно гномьим традициям. Трандуил согласился с условием, что брачные обеты будут произнесены в Зелонолесье. Эта небольшая победа не доставила ему радости.

Церемония проходила в тронном зале Эребора.  
Играли скрипки, виолы и флейты, голоса певцов вторили их мелодии, сливались с ней. Музыка казалась тревожной и слишком мрачной.* Дневной свет, бьющий из прорубленных высоко вверху окон, едва достигал подножия пещеры. Около сотни факелов ярко пылали, отбрасывая дрожащие тени. Лица гномов, заполнивших огромное пространство зала, выступали из полумрака, одинаково повернутые к Трандуилу.

Со дня злополучных переговоров с Торином Трандуил не видел Кили ни разу и теперь ждал его появления с тревогой — он помнил про тот миг, миг свистящий около уха стрелы и понимал, что вряд ли Кили ждал этого дня.

Его волосы были все так же не заплетены, его свет, который Трандуил хотел и в тоже время боялся вновь увидеть, горел еще ярче, оттененный глубокими темно-синими цветами его наряда. Черный мех плаща окутывал плечи.  
Было заметно, насколько Кили не по себе — в этой одежде, рядом с Трандуилом. Они должны были обменяться эглетами — металлическими бусинами-застежками, крепящимися к прядям волос. Трандуил закрепил бусину на волосах Кили и опустился на одно колено, чтобы Кили мог сделать то же самое. Руки Кили дрожали так сильно, что попытавшись застегнуть эглет на волосах Трандуила, он выронил бусину. Трандуил поймал ее в дюйме от мраморного пола и вложил в пальцы Кили.

Фили

— Кили! Кили, постой! Да не беги ты так!  
Фили догнал Кили и пошел рядом. Кили рванул застежку на меховом плаще, схватился за пуговицы парадного костюма.  
— Помоги! Помоги мне снять это!  
— Хорошо, сейчас. — Фили взял Кили за руки и удержал их. — Пойдем к тебе.

В покоях Кили с отвращением сбросил плащ и богато расшитую одежду на пол, пнул ногой и устало опустился на край кровати. Расстегнул ворот рубахи — как будто ему не хватало воздуха.  
Фили лег на кровать и молча протянул руки, а когда брат привалился к боку, крепко обнял его.  
Кили прижался лбом к плечу Фили  
— Я должен буду спать с ним? И все будут знать, что я.. С ним.  
Фили не ответил, что он мог сказать?  
— Смешно, Фили, после всего, через что мы прошли, после всех сражений, сил и труда, которые мы положили на восстановление Эребора, я должен отдать свою свободу. Я думал, что мы отвоюем его и будем свободны — в своем доме, в своей Горе.  
И теперь — ради Эребора — я снова буду пленником в Лихолесье.

Кили взглянул исподлобья. В его глазах было что-то, чего Фили никогда не замечал раньше.  
— Знаешь, мы с Тауриэль.. Когда она узнала, что случится со мной, мы были вместе, Фили. Было так хорошо.  
Фили поцеловал Кили в нос и потрепал по волосам.  
— Значит, мой братишка теперь мужчина. — Сказал он нарочито важно.  
— Дурак! — Кили боднул его головой в грудь и рассмеялся.

Они еще долго лежали так, молча, потому что сказать было нечего. Помолвка свершилась, бусина, тускло поблескивающая в волосах Кили, носила на себе руны с именем Трандуила.

До этого дня было много разговоров, Фили спорил до хрипоты с Торином, говорил с Балином. Пил до потери сознания с Двалином, когда понял, что поступить иначе Торин не мог. Если бы это было возможно, Фили сам бы уехал в Лихолесье, чтоб уберечь Кили от всего того унижения, через которое ему уже пришлось и еще предстоит пройти.

*Музыка, которую слышит Трандуил в тронном зале: https://youtu.be/JhiUacGzIg8

***  
Трандуил

Спустя три месяца после помолвки должно было состояться заключение брака.  
Весной, когда сошел снег и взошли первые весенние цветы, в эльфийском королевстве ждали гостей из Эребора.  
Трандуил пожалел, что настоял на том, чтобы обряд проходил в Зеленолесье: Торин прислал в сопровождении Кили целый караван гномов, важных и шумных.

Они сильно задержались в пути. Глава эльфийской охраны, сопровождающей их от границы, рассказал, что гномы на несколько дней останавливались в пограничных землях. Ждали возвращения Кили, который заблудился в одну из ночей. Впрочем, отправленные на его поиски воины вернулись ни с чем, а Кили нашелся сам, и на все вопросы о случившемся лишь отмахивался.

Хотел сбежать — понял Трандуил. Поддался эмоциям и ушел куда глаза глядят, но после вернулся, так как осознавал, какая ответственность лежит на его плечах и чем может грозить Эребору ссора с эльфийским владыкой.

Кили он увидел только на церемонии.  
Тот выглядел осунувшимся и подавленным, но клятвы на эльфийском произнес без запинки, чем немало удивил Трандуила. Если он не просто заучил фразы, а действительно знает язык?  
В завершении церемонии они рука об руку прошли в покои Трандуила, и он не смог удержаться от вопроса:

— Откуда ты знаешь эльфийский?  
Кили отпустил руку Трандуила и отошел на пару шагов  
— Наш с Фили учитель грамоты научил меня.  
Поймав недоверчивый взгляд Трандуила, Кили вскинулся:  
— Не все гномы забыли времена, когда наши народы были дружны! — Он коснулся рукой стены, — гномы когда-то помогали строить этот дворец.  
— Это было давно. Фили тоже говорит на синдарине?  
— Нет. Мне обязательно быть здесь всю ночь?  
— Да. Это традиция.

Трандуил проследил за взглядом Кили: высокая прорезь окна, звезды, темные верхушки деревьев, низкая оранжевая луна.  
— Торин никогда бы не позволил тебе быть с ней.  
— Я знаю. Прошу тебя, давай не будем говорить об этом.

Кили отошел в дальнюю часть комнаты и сел у стены так, чтобы видеть в окно темное небо.  
Трандуил лег на кровать и попытался грезить, но покой не снисходил к нему.  
Он смотрел вверх, на еле различимые во тьме балки под потолком и вспоминал их первую ночь с женой. И много других их ночей. Ощущение ее кожи под ладонью, шелк ее волос, то, как сладко было брать ее и отдавать ей всего себя. Со смертью Энелиэ Трандуил закрыл для себя эту часть жизни, ему даже не приходило в голову, что кто-то кроме нее может делить с ним ложе.

Слабый шорох привлек его внимание. Кили, забившийся в угол около окна, обмяк и чуть сполз на пол. Уснул. Неудивительно, он сильно измучил себя и вымотался за последние дни.  
Нужно его уложить в кровать, простудится ненароком. Трандуил споткнулся о мысль о Кили в своей постели. Он попробовал представить Кили обнаженным — и не смог, столько слоев одежды на нем было постоянно надето, что очертания фигуры терялись. Даже запястья его были надежно скрыты под ладно скроенными рукавами.

На виду только лицо, взлохмаченные волосы, ладони с беспокойными пальцами. Его глаза — темная зелень, длинная шея, золотистая, смуглая кожа. Какая она у него там, под всей этой одеждой? Молочно-белая, не видевшая никогда лучей солнца?  
Трандуил представил, как Кили смеется и откидывает голову назад, позволяя целовать беззащитное горло, зарываться пальцами в густые волосы, развязывать ремешки на вороте туники… О, Эру!  
Пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы отогнать от себя эти мысли. Да, они связаны брачным обетом, но этот обет — следствие неудачной игры в поддавки с Торином. А Кили.. всего лишь разменная монета. Его судьба и так достаточно жестока — он обречен до конца жизни на супружество с нелюбимым существом, ему, в отличие от Трандуила, никогда не познать счастливого брака по взаимному желанию и любви, не стать отцом.  
Стоит пожалеть его и предоставить самому себе. Тем более, что разделить с Трандуилом постель по своей воле Кили не захочет никогда. Трандуил это понимал отчетливо даже сейчас, полу погрузившись в грезу и слушая в тишине спальни дыхание спящего Кили.  
Конечно, Трандуил мог бы легко принудить его, опутать речами о супружеском долге, приплести ответственность, намекнуть, что добрые отношения Зеленолесья с Эребором зависят и от его, Кили, покорности воле его короля и господина. Кили наивный, прямой и открытый, ему не выстоять против тысячелетней хитрости. Трандуилу стало противно, и он отогнал недостойные мысли.  
Трандуил знал, что связь плоти без связи душ — пуста, и не оставляет после себя ничего, кроме чувства поражения.

Ночной холод заполнял комнату. Кили в углу снова пошевелился — прижал во сне колени к груди, зябко втянул голову в плечи. Трандуил поднялся и, бесшумно подойдя к Кили, поднял его на руки и отнес на кровать. Кили не проснулся, только вздохнул тяжело.

Повозившись с застежками на ботинках Кили, Трандуил снял их, хотел было расстегнуть верхний (сколько же их на нем!) кафтан, но не стал. Неизвестно, как воспримет такое самоуправство Кили. Укрыл его одеялом до подбородка, обошел постель и лег сам. Что ж, все формальности соблюдены, они в одной постели, и как минимум один из них спит. Трандуил горько усмехнулся.  
Пожалуй, стоит поискать в библиотеке трактаты о наугрим, может, попадется что-нибудь, чего он не знал. Хотя вряд ли факты, полученные из пыльных фолиантов, помогут ему в общении с гномом, особенно таким молодым.

***  
Лони

Было раннее утро, перед дворцовыми воротами теснились гномы из Эреборского посольства, отправляющиеся в обратный путь.  
Фили и Дис прощались с Кили: Фили крепко обнял и приподнял над землей ради смеха. Дис притянула Кили к себе за шею, и они долго стояли, соприкоснувшись лбами. Их лица были так похожи — как отражения.  
Наконец пони были оседланы, слова прощания — сказаны.  
Когда последний пони скрылся в чаще леса, Лони остался с помрачневшим Кили наедине.  
Еще в Эреборе было решено, что он составит компанию Кили в Лихолесье. Сколько лет ему предстоит провести здесь? В любом случае, он здесь не навсегда, как Кили, а до тех пор, пока сам хочет этого.  
Лони и Кили были друзьями ещё в ту пору, когда росли в Синих Горах, это было основной причиной, почему Торин выбрал его в наперсники Кили.  
Сначала Лони был рад, ему интересно было увидеть эльфийское королевство, но насмотревшись за эти дни на унылые лица дворцовых эльфов, он начал сомневаться в том, что ему понравится здесь. Да и Кили был уже не тем шебутным весельчаком, каким он его помнил, он все больше молчал, крепко задумавшись, то и дело его взор становился отсутствующим. Но сейчас Кили смотрел прямо на Лони, и это был тяжелый взгляд. «Как у короля Торина.» — подумал Лони.

— Ты слышал, что говорят об этой свадьбе? Гномы не понимают, что я вынужден был пойти на это. Знаешь как меня называют? Не в открытую, а за глаза, конечно, я ведь все ещё племянник Торина.

— Да. — Лони положил ладонь на плечо Кили. — Те, кто распространяют эти слухи, глупы и злы, в них говорит зависть и неудовлетворенность собственным положением.  
— Зависть? То есть, они бы сами хотели занять мое место и стать эльфийской.. эльфийским.. — Кили сбился и умолк.

— Но Тауриэль, — осторожно сказал Лони, — Она тоже эльф.  
Лони, как и многие, знал, что эльфийка спасла Кили жизнь и, кажется, была больше чем другом.  
— Это совсем другое. С Тауриэль мы были равны!  
— Она всего лишь капитан стражи, а ты принц.  
— Мы были равны, я говорю тебе. — Перебил Кили, — а Трандуил презирает нас, гномов, я для него не более чем забава, способ унизить Торина.  
Кили низко склонил голову и закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь успокоится. — Я здесь словно в клетке! — Произнес он с отчаянием.

Лони покачал головой, не зная, как еще убедить Кили, что мнение нескольких гномов ничего не значит, что его любят в горе и уважают. Не просто как племянника Торина, а как сильного воина, честного и смелого гнома, преданного друга и участника легендарной Компании Торина Дубощита.

— Знаешь, — медленно произнес Кили, — это все не важно, ты прав. Я знаю, ради чего я здесь, пускай это всего лишь прихоть Трандуила, если ее исполнение позволит народу Эребора благополучно пережить неурожайные годы — пускай.  
Кили светло улыбнулся. — Я хотел бы побывать в Эреборе следующей весной, чтобы своими глазами убедиться, что все было не зря.

Спустя несколько дней Кили вручил Лони письмо, с приказом доставить его Торину. Лони опешил:  
— Нет! Ты не можешь оставаться здесь один!  
Кили насмешливо склонил голову к плечу.  
— Это почему? Мастер Лони не велит?  
— Ты же сам все знаешь. — Лони не мог поверить, что ему приходится говорить это вслух:  
— Окаменеешь!  
— Это не более чем детская сказка. Не могут гномы каменеть от одиночества. Они от голода каменеют. Видел бы ты те комнаты в Эреборе. Это были комнаты, заполненные мертвецами. Теми, кто не смог убежать. Ты не видел — когда ты приехал мы всех уже похоронили. Старики, женщины и дети, много детей. Они не могли покинуть гору из-за Смога, и умерли там без еды и воды, один за другим, медленно и мучительно. Все вместе.  
Заметив испуг Лони, Кили смягчился:  
— Послушай, я точно знаю, что опасности нет. Торин на много недель уезжал от нас, он жил и работал один в человеческих селениях, и все еще жив. То, что тебя обязали быть моим сопровождающим — не более чем дань традициям. Да и вернешься ты скоро.

Дни пути до Эребора прошли без приключений. Лони даже не успел расседлать пони, как к нему подошел встревоженный Двалин. Узнав про письмо он сказал, что сам передаст его Торину. Лони не возражал.  
На следующий день стало известно, что в Лихолесье Лони не вернется. Только тогда он понял, что оплошал. Не выполнил единственной возложенной на него задачи — просто быть рядом с Кили.

***  
Кили

Кили принял решение отослать Лони в миг отчаяния, но проходило время, и он все отчетливее понимал, что поступил правильно. Лони был постоянным напоминанием о доме, о Синих горах и о маме, о детских несбывшихся мечтах. Лони знал о том, что болтали о Кили в Эреборе, но он не мог понять, как горько было для Кили узнать об этих сплетнях. Кили чувствовал, что Лони жалеет его, и это было невыносимо.

Спустя пару недель прилетел ворон. Кили возвращался с охоты, и уже был у ворот в эльфийское подземелье. Ворон шумно опустился на землю, и скакнул к Кили. Кили вытянул руку, и ворон взлетел на нее, больно впился когтями с предплечье. На лапе поблескивал крошечный металлический ковчежец. Письмо от Торина.  
Ворон требовательно каркнул и Кили распотрошил для него одного из подстреленных зайцев.  
Кили быстро прочел письмо, сам не замечая того, что улыбается. Потом достал из сумки уголек и быстро нацарапал на обратной стороне письма несколько слов.  
Насытившись, ворон снова скакнул к Кили. Кили привязал письмо к его лапке:  
— Лети домой.  
Ворон раскаркался, но все же взлетел, покружил над Кили и исчез за ветвями высоких деревьев.  
Кили проводил его взглядом, бессознательно прижимая ладонь напротив сердца. 

Лето на равнинах было жарким, но в Лихолесье царила прохлада. Кили днями пропадал в лесу, охотясь и изучая окрестности.  
О Трандуиле он старался не думать. Комнаты Кили были довольно далеко от покоев Трандуила, и со дня свадьбы они виделись всего несколько раз: когда Трандуил приказывал Кили явиться и составить ему компанию за ужином.

Во время трапезы он изучающе разглядывал Кили, так что тому кусок в горло не лез. Задавал вопросы, на половину из которых Кили не имел права отвечать, так как они касались сакральных тем гномьей культуры, другая половина выводила его из себя.  
— То есть, даже теперь ты не скажешь мне свое тайное имя?  
— Почему к ужину ты являешься одетый в десять слоев одежды? Если бы я захотел раздеть тебя, я бы и к утру не управился.  
— О чем была та песня на кхуздуле, звучавшая во время помолвки?

Чаще всего Трандуил откровенно потешался, глядя на то, какой эффект производят его вопросы. Но иногда они просто беседовали: Трандуил рассказывал, каким раньше были Дэйл и Эсгарот, расспрашивал про жизнь в Синих Горах. Часто они переходили с всеобщего на синдарин. В такие моменты с Трандуилом было интересно общаться, и Кили уже не казалась дикой мысль о том, что Трандуил инициировал брак из искреннего желания заключить дружественный союз между их народами.

В этот день Кили бродил по лесу с раннего утра, но к вечеру так ничего и не подстрелил. Звери как будто бы исчезли. Поэтому, наконец заметив на опушке зайца, он так обрадовался, что забыл об осторожности. Пытаясь тихо подкрасться на расстояние выстрела, Кили не заметил в густой траве кроличью нору и, споткнувшись, неуклюже упал на землю. Лодыжку пронзила острая боль и Кили зашипел сквозь зубы. Зайца, понятно, тут же и след простыл.  
Кили поднялся, но ногу охватила такая боль, что он, охнув, осел на землю. С трудом сняв ботинок Кили увидел, что лодыжка уже опухла, а выше пятки наливается устрашающего вида синяк.  
Кили оценил ситуацию: он один в лесу, к западу от подземного города эльфов, он не может идти, у него не осталось еды (все, что было взято с собой, он съел днем), есть немного воды. Еще есть лук, запас стрел и кинжал.  
Небо стремительно темнело, и Кили решил заночевать здесь же, а утром смастерить костыль и попытаться дойти до дома. Было странно называть эльфийское подземелье домом — после того, как он был там пленником.  
Ночью было холодно, но пойти собрать валежника Кили не мог. Одетый лишь в тонкую рубаху, тунику и штаны, он мерз всю ночь, скорчившись у корней исполинского дуба.

Утро он встретил продрогшим и голодным.

Как-то за ужином Трандуил сказал, что эльфы чувствуют свой лес, каждое дуновение ветра, то, как растут деревья и текут реки.  
Кили прислушался к лесу: где-то вдалеке куковала кукушка, дятел стучал по стволу трухлявого дуба. В животе заурчало и есть захотелось еще сильнее.  
Отломив ветку от ближайшего дерева, Кили потратил несколько часов на то, чтобы сделать ее удобной для использования в качестве костыля. Кинжал не подходил для работы с деревом, поэтому времени ушло гораздо больше, чем он ожидал.  
Путь, который накануне он легко прошел по лесу, оказался почти непреодолимым теперь. Он двигался медленно, слишком медленно, так как едва мог опираться на поврежденную ногу, которую при каждом шаге простреливало болью. Костыль был неудобным и натирал подмышку. К вечеру Кили потерял счет падениям, и совершенно выбился из сил.  
Впереди была еще одна холодная ночь.  
Он чувствовал, что движется в правильном направлении, а звезды, сияющие в чистом ночном небе, подтверждали, что он не заблудился.  
К утру разболелись содранные в кровь ладони, нога опухла еще сильнее и ныла. От голода и жажды кружилась голова и Кили то и дело останавливался, пытаясь понять, не сбился ли с пути.

Спускаясь с небольшого холма, он не удержал равновесие, и скатился кубарем к подножью, чудом не врезавшись в дерево.  
— Смотрите-ка, сам владыка ищет его уж который день, а мистер гном кувыркается под деревьями!  
Звук приближающихся шагов. Охранники. Значит, он все-таки дошел.  
— Элион! Элион, позови на помощь, он ранен!  
Незнакомый эльф из охраны дал ему напиться воды.  
Он бегло осмотрел Кили, а потом кивнул одному из подоспевших стражников:  
— Отправляйся в северный придел, с вестью владыке Трандуилу о том, что принц нашелся.  
Эльф склонился к Кили, пытливо заглядывая в глаза:  
— Владыка с отрядом воинов ищет тебя с той ночи, когда стало ясно, что ты заблудился в лесу. Заблудился же? Или, может, сбежать хотел?  
— Я не.. Я просто подвернул ногу.  
— Ах, да.

Вскоре его уложили на носилки и отнесли в лекарские палаты.

Мастер Элрос — главный лекарь — заявил, что Кили не покинет больничное крыло, пока не сможет ходить без костылей. Костылей подходящих Кили не нашлось, так что он при всем желании не мог уйти. Только если уползти. Поев, вымывшись и одевшись в чистую одежду, Кили почувствовал себя счастливым впервые за долгое время. Счастливым и очень сонным.  
Трандуил явился, когда Кили уже засыпал. Он был одет непривычно просто, по-походному, сапоги и штаны были в грязи, на куртку налипла паутина. Возвышаясь над Кили он сжимал и разжимал кулаки, едва сдерживая гнев.

— Глупый, безрассудный гном! То, что ты до сих пор жив — это настоящее чудо, а ты даже не понимаешь этого! — Пока Трандуил говорил, на его левой щеке все ярче расцветали шрамы, а глаз стал слепым и безжизненным.  
— Трандуил, твое лицо. — Кили протянул к нему руку, но тот отшатнулся и закрыл щеку ладонью.  
— Следовало посадить тебя в темницу, может тогда бы ты воздержался от глупостей.

Трандуил вышел, а Кили был так ошарашен произошедшим, что не сразу заметил в комнате Леголаса.

— Мы нашли паучье гнездо часе ходьбы от дворца. Я давно не видел столько пауков сразу. И столько коконов. Было несколько довольно крупных. Отец искал тебя в них, но там были убитые олени. Я бы предпочел найти тебя в коконе, а не здесь.

Кили догадывался, что в Леголасе говорит ревность, ведь Тауриэль так и не вернулась в Лихолесье, хотя Трандуил простил ее. Но от этого понимания слышать жестокие слова было не легче.

Оставшись один, Кили закутался в одеяло, стараясь не тревожить закованную в лубок ногу. Всю ночь ему снились пауки, Компания, Тауриэль и мистер Бэггинс, бесстрашно размахивающий Жалом.

***  
Трандуил

Когда Кили смог ходить, пусть и опираясь на костыль, Трандуил снова позвал его на ужин.  
Он скользнул по Кили взглядом и тут же внимательнее вгляделся в лицо. Не то, чтобы гладко выбритое, а с едва заметной щетиной. Еще несколько дней назад Кили имел небольшую, но все-таки бороду.  
— Я считал, что бритье бород у вас сродни позору.  
— А у вас? — весело ответил Кили.  
Трандуил изогнул бровь:  
— А у нас борода начинает расти когда возраст эльфа исчисляется тысячами или десятками тысяч лет. Всем уже все равно к тому времени, есть у него борода или нет.  
Долго ждать! — рассмеялся Кили.  
— Но твоя борода..  
— Моя борода растет с отрочества. Но я ее всегда брил, чтобы не мешала стрелять из лука. Выполнять поцелуй стрелы с пушистой бородой даже я бы не рискнул!  
— И как к этому относятся твои соплеменники?  
Кили фыркнул: слово-то какое — соплеменники! По-разному относятся. Кто за гномку принимал — это было весело, кто обвинял в том, что я порочу честь всего гномьего рода, кто думал, что в трауре я.  
Кили потер подбородок рукой.  
— Как-то раз дали по зубам за то, что по их словам был на эльфа похож. Ну какой из меня эльф!  
Кили сверкнул улыбкой и, отодвинув подальше салат, потянул к себе картошку со шкварками.  
Трандуил улыбался, глядя на него. В груди было тепло.

***

Наступил праздник встречи зимы, лесные эльфы традиционно отмечали его в лесу, с песнями и вином.

На поляне горел большой костер, эльфы пели и танцевали в его свете. Звезды холодно мерцали в темном небе.

Кили, хромая, подошел к костру, протянул к огню озябшие руки.  
Уже прошло достаточно времени и, по мнению мастера Элроса, нога должна была полностью восстановиться.

Внезапно раздавшийся воинственный клич орков не посеял панику — все пирующие были вооружены. Лесные эльфы привыкли жить бок о бок с опасностью, исходила ли она от пауков или из южной части Сумеречья, над которой властвовала затемненная Дол-Гулдур.

Орков было вдвое меньше чем эльфов, но сражались они с самоубийственной яростью, так, как будто их направляла чья-то злая воля.

Большая часть орков оказались между Кили с Трандуилом и всеми остальными эльфами. Они теснили Трандуила и Кили дальше в лес, отбивая атаки эльфов, преследующих их по пятам. Внезапно из темноты леса появилась стая варгов и Кили с Трандуилом остались в окружении одни — остальные эльфы были заняты обороной.

Противников было много, но Трандуил не сомневался в том, что выйдет из схватки невредимым.  
Привычно перехватив мечи, Трандуил сражался, прикончив уже несколько орков. Краем глаза он увидел Кили, стремительно отбивавшего атаки неприятелей.

Трандуил был слеп на левый глаз, и это чуть не стоило ему жизни: он не заметил варга, и тот повалил его на мерзлую землю. Трандуил успел выставить клинок перед пастью животного, но острые когти впились ему в торс и , легко прорвав слои одежды, начали терзать плоть.  
Над ухом Трандуила просвистела стрела и вонзилась в варга. За ней вторая, третья.  
Последнюю стрелу Кили потратил на подобравшегося почти вплотную орка, тот упал и захрипел, хватаясь за простреленную шею.

Опираясь на дерево, Трандуил с трудом поднялся на ноги и оглядел поле сражения: издыхающий варг, мертвые тела орков.  
На короткий миг Трандуил встретился с Кили взглядом и подумал, что видит его в последний раз. Если Трандуил не истечет кровью, его прикончат. Он был уже не в силах поднять меч.  
Отбросив ставший бесполезным лук и снова обнажив меч, Кили встал на пути орков, заметивших, что Трандуил стал легкой добычей.  
Злобно рыча, они бросились на Кили.

Кили, отчаянно сражающийся, такой живой и яростный, отличался от себя самого, сутулящего плечи в залах дворца, как отличается ястреб, свободно парящий в безбрежном просторе неба от своего прирученного брата, сидящего на жердочке в застящем глаза клобуке.

Трандуил прислонился спиной к стволу дерева, тяжело дыша и зажимая ладонью рану на боку. Перед глазами все плыло, шум битвы доносился как будто издалека.  
Темная фигурка Кили металась между Трандуилом и парой оставшихся орков. Он закрыл глаза, а когда открыл их — увидел трупы орков и Кили, обессиленно упавшего на колени рядом с ними.  
— Кили?  
Даже говорить было тяжело.  
Кили с трудом поднялся на ноги и, шатаясь, подошел к Трандуилу. Трандуил обнял его свободной рукой и притянул к себе, Кили уткнулся лбом ему в грудь и замер, бессильно свесив руки вдоль тела.  
Спустя пару минут их окружили подоспевшие стражники. Трандуил нашел глазами Леголаса и облегченно выдохнул. Жив.  
Обратную дорогу во дворец он не запомнил.

***

Трандуил оглядел в зеркало кровавое пятно, проступающее на его перевязанном боку и повернулся к Леголасу.  
— Что ты думаешь о случившемся, сын?  
— Это нападение не случайно. Они специально отсекли от нас тебя и Кили. Я думаю, целью нападения было убийство одного из вас. Темная сила, что царит в Дол-Гулдуре чует для себя опасность в союзе Зеленолесья и Эребора. Если бы не этот гном..  
Трандуил пошатнулся и Леголас тут же подставил ему плечо.  
— То я был бы уже мертв, Леголас.  
— Да, отец. — Леголас опустил глаза. — Я понимаю.

***

Зима пришла в лес. Снег шел много дней, неузнаваемо меняя пейзажи. Дороги стали непроходимыми для многих существ, населяющих Средиземье — но только не для эльфов. Они, как и прежде, патрулировали Зеленолесье, невесомо шагая по снежному тонкому насту.

Со временем хромота Кили не прошла, а только усилилась. Когда однажды Трандуил спросил, может ли он взглянуть на его ногу, Кили отпрянул и почему-то стиснул рукой бедро.  
Трандуил хотел сберечь то хрупкое, не имеющее названия нечто, что возникло между ними, и не стал настаивать.  
После того, как лес стал непроходим для гнома из-за снега, Кили несколько дней промаялся, слоняясь по дворцу, а потом во время одной из таких прогулок наткнулся на кузни. С тех пор он пропадал там целыми днями.  
Во время ставших почти ежевечерними бесед, Кили взахлеб рассказывал о работе в кузне, об эльфах-кузнецах, с которыми он быстро сдружился. Трандуил впервые осознал, насколько Кили было одиноко в Зеленолесье.

В один из вечеров Кили так и не пришел, хотя Трандуил ждал его. Нашелся Кили у себя в покоях.  
Он сидел на разворошенной постели и выглядел только что проснувшимся.  
— Доброе утро? — глаза его были совсем сонными.  
— Уже вечер. Я ждал тебя к ужину. — Помедлив, Трандуил присел на край кровати и дотронулся до взлохмаченных волос Кили.  
— Ты позволишь?  
На миг плечи Кили напряглись, но он все же кивнул. — Конечно. Ты имеешь право.  
Трандуил оглядел комнату в поисках гребешка. Тот валялся под столом, запыленный. Два зубца было отломано.  
Трандуил начал разбирать спутанные пряди.  
— Имею право?  
Кили сперва не ответил, лишь сел на кровати так, чтоб Трандуилу было удобнее. Взглянул настороженно из-за плеча.  
— У нас считается, что дотрагиваться до волос могут только самые близкие. — просто ответил Кили.  
Трандуил на секунду задержал дыхание и порадовался, что Кили не может видеть его лица.  
Его волосы были очень густыми и неожиданно мягкими. Трандуил увлекся, расчесывая и любуясь на блеск в свете свечей.

Ворот рубашки Кили съехал вперед и Трандуил увидел край широкого шрама, начинающегося под ключицей и уходящего вниз.  
Он протянул руку, чтобы получше взглянуть на шрам, но Кили остановил его.  
— Нет.  
— Прошу тебя. Он выглядит нехорошо.  
Кили склонил голову и принялся развязывать тесемки воротника.  
— Уже больше двух лет прошло, он давно зарубцевался.  
Шрам тянулся вниз по груди, причудливо извивался там, где были порваны мышцы и, очевидно, пробиты кости.  
— Боль иногда возвращается?  
— Да.  
— И сегодня вернулась?  
Кили нехотя кивнул.  
— Ночью.  
Рука Трандуила замерла едва не касаясь иссеченной кожи на груди Кили.  
— Расскажешь мне как ты получил его?  
— Мы с.. — Кили с вызовом посмотрел в глаза Трандуилу. — Мы с Тауриэль сражались против Больга. На вороньей высоте. Я подпустил его слишком близко, он оглушил меня и ударил копьем в грудь. Он убил бы меня. Копье пробило грудину, но Больг был уже мертв, когда завершал движение, поэтому удар пришелся не в полную силу. Леголас проткнул ему голову, представляешь?! Я этого не видел. Тауриэль рассказала мне, когда я очнулся в лекарской палатке.  
— Леголас не говорил мне.  
— Наверное, он жалеет о том, что спас меня — принужденно улыбнулся Кили.  
— Не думай так. Прежде он ревновал Тауриэль к тебе. Но, поверь, он смог побороть в себе ревность. Ты — часть нашей семьи. Ты дорог ему. И мне.  
Кили недоверчиво вскинул глаза, но Трандуил отвел взгляд.

— Мастер Элрос позаботится о твоих ранах. Больше болеть не будет.

Не стоило давать обещания, которые не можешь исполнить.

***

— Владыка, позвольте!  
За дверью в покои Трандуила раздался шум, в потом в комнату вошел  
Элиас, один из тех кузнецов, с которыми так сдружился с Кили

— С Кили плохо! — На лице Элиаса читалась искренняя тревога.  
Трандуил отложил бумаги.  
— Рассказывай.  
— Последние дни он был слаб и было видно, что работа забирает у него все силы, а сегодня он споткнулся, заходя в кузницу, упал и не смог встать.  
Мы отвели его к лекарю.

Мастер Элрос встретил Трандуила у постели Кили и покачал головой — Я не могу определить болезнь. Сейчас у него жар, но что вызвало его?

Дыхание Кили было коротким и прерывистым, грудь ходила ходуном. Его лихорадило: на побледневшем лице выступила испарина, взгляд был мутным и расфокусированным.  
— Кили — Трандуил погладил его по щеке. — Что с тобой? Как тебе помочь?  
— В прошлый раз королевский лист помог. — прошептал Кили. — Тауриэль..

Королевский лист действительно помог — жар спал, но слабость не ушла. Кили едва мог приподняться на локтях, ходить же самостоятельно у него не было сил.  
Трандуил проводил дни и ночи у постели больного гнома, но сил у Кили не прибавлялось.

— Элрос, должно быть еще что-то!  
Элрос покачал головой:  
— Если бы Кили был эльфом, я бы подумал, что он угасает.

Угасает.

Трандуил подошел к окну и, до боли вцепившись пальцами в каменный подоконник, стоял, смотря перед собой невидящим взглядом. Энэлиэ. Кили. Он никогда не простит себе, если Кили угаснет.

Значит это правда.  
Еще прошлой весной, в попытке найти общий язык с Кили, Трандуил прочел несколько старинных фолиантов, и в одном из них были собраны человеческие сказки о гномах.

Его внимание привлекла одна из них — она была о гноме, который покинул горы, оставил свое племя так как хотел жить среди людей. Он пришел в маленький город на побережье моря, и не было в этом городе других гномов. Гном счастливо жил там и работал кузнецом на радость людям. Но со временем он стал болеть и слабеть, однажды силы оставили его и он не смог поднять молот. И некому было помочь ему и поддержать, не было родича, который бы обнял гнома и поделился с ним теплом огня Махала, что горит в сердце каждого гнома. И вскоре окаменел гном, а когда люди пришли в опустевшую кузницу, нашли они только большой камень.

Это похоже на угасание. И лечение понятно — нужно вернуть Кили домой. В его настоящий дом. Гору.

Трандуил понимал, почему Кили молчит о природе своего недуга — очередное гномье табу, и глупый гном скорее умрет, чем выдаст эту тайну эльфу.

Осознание ударило Трандуила, как ушат холодной воды: Кили сам отослал гнома, который составлял ему компанию в Зеленолесье. Кили сам…  
Трандуил потрогал лоб Кили — снова горячий.

— Неужели жизнь здесь была тебе настолько не мила, маленький гном? Неужели..  
Трандуил осекся. Тауриэль. Ну конечно.

***

Ожерелье из белых камней ЛасГалена лежало там же, где он оставил его много месяцев назад, — в шкатулке на столике у окна. Трндуил взял его в руки — холодное. Бессмысленно, бессмысленно было желать его. Оно не вернуло Энелиэ, оно не вернуло даже воспоминания о ней. Энэлиэ ушла в чертоги Мандоса так давно. Ничего не осталось, даже ее лицо стерлось из памяти.  
Что останется у него от Кили? Гребешок с двумя отломанными зубцами? Гномий лук и стрелы? Трандуил вспомнил улыбку Кили, освещавшую его лицо, пока он рассказывал о том, как сделал свой первый лук. Как долго он будет помнить эту улыбку?  
Трандуил уронил ожерелье в шкатулку и вышел из покоев. До Эребора день пути на быстроногих конях. Нужно было собираться в дорогу.

В сопровождении небольшого отряда стражников он выехал на рассвете. Лесные тропы были занесены снегом, и на конях там было не проехать. На поверхности заледеневшей реки снежный покров был тоньше, поэтому он решил держать путь по реке, и дальше — мимо Дэйла, через долгое озеро к подножию Эребора.  
Кили был в забытьи первые несколько часов и очнулся, только когда они уже преодолели пороги и подъезжали к озеру.  
— Я везу тебя домой. — сказал Трандуил, поудобнее обнимая его. — Теперь все будет хорошо.  
Кили оторвал взгляд от верхушек сосен и посмотрел на Трандуила.

— Rasup men. Menu gamut khed.*  
— Я не понимаю тебя, Кили.  
— Твои волосы сияют, как митрил.

Пока они пересекали озеро, Кили еще несколько раз приходил в себя и шептал что-то на кхуздуле, рассеянно улыбаясь.

В полдень пошел легкий снег, он шел все сильнее, и через час превратился в настоящий буран. Одинокую гору, что весь день как маяк белела впереди заснеженной верхушкой, не стало видно. Стремительно темнело.

Была уже глубокая ночь, когда отряд прибыл в Эребор.  
Гномы немедленно забрали Кили в лекарские палаты, а Трандуилу со свитой было любезно предложено разместиться в гостевом крыле.

Трандуил провел ночь без сна и грезы, вглядываясь в бушующую стихию за окном, убранным в толстую дубовую раму.  
Быть может, было ошибкой везти Кили в Гору. Быть может, он не перенес путешествия, и теперь в гномьей лечебнице Трандуила ждет остывшее тело? Трандуил сжал пальцами переносицу и заставил себя отвлечься от мрачных мыслей.

Шорох шагов у двери.  
Торин вошел и, шагнув к столу, тяжело оперся на него. Он казался сильно постаревшим.  
— Трандуил.  
— Торин. Есть новости о Кили?  
— Лекари говорят, что ему нужен полный покой еще несколько дней. Раздели с нами ужин сегодня.  
— Ужин?  
Трандуил посмотрел в окно — небо было чистым, а низкое, багровое солнце уже наполовину скрылось за горизонтом.  
Значит, прошел день. Трандуил не чувствовал голода.  
— Я рад буду разделить трапезу с семьей Кили. Торин, мне очень жаль. Кили не заслужил такой судьбы.  
Во взгляде Торина мелькнуло удивление.  
— Он поправится.  
За ужином только редкий звон столовых приборов нарушал тишину.

Прошло несколько дней, но от гномьих врачевателей не было добрых вестей. Мастер Элрос, прибывший в числе свиты Трандуила, дневал и ночевал в лекарских палатах.  
Еще через пару дней Трандуил понял, что у него больше нет сил ждать вестей от лекарей и отправился взглянуть на Кили.  
Один из встречных гномов — замотанный в шарф и трогательно прижимающий к груди увесистую книгу, — взялся его проводить.

Войдя в лекарское крыло Трандуил замешкался, но случившийся поблизости очень старый совершенно седой гном скептически оглядел его из-под кустистых бровей и кивнул на одну из дверей.  
Первое, что увидел Трандуил — Фили, сидящего на кровати. Он шептал, как будто в горячке, низко склонившись над Кили. Кили лежал неподвижно, спина Фили заслоняла его лицо.  
— Я виноват перед тобой! Если бы я не уехал так надолго в Синие горы, если бы я только знал, что ты там все это время был совсем один! Я ничего, ничего об этом не знал до тех пор, пока не вернулся в Эребор несколько дней назад.

Поверив в то, что Кили больше нет, раздавленный чувством потери, Трандуил хотел покинуть комнату, когда услышал тихий голос:  
— Прошу тебя, Фили, не надо. Не вини себя ни в чем.  
— Ты сам не свой. Трандуил, он.. что-то сделал с тобой?  
— Ничего. Он не так плох.  
Кили тихо засмеялся. — Он же привез меня сюда, к вам, хотя я просил не делать этого. Я не хотел, чтобы вы мучились, глядя на меня. Как тогда, после битвы.  
— Ты сошел с ума! О, Махал.. Ты поправишься, слышишь меня?  
Голос Фили сорвался и он беззвучно заплакал, только плечи судорожно вздрагивали.

Трандуил шагал по коридорам Эребора не разбирая дороги. Вышел на открытую галерею и вдохнул морозного воздуха.

— Кхем.  
За спиной Трандуила стоял давешний седой гном с серебряной слуховой трубкой в руках.  
— Я Ойн, лекарь. К вашим услугам. Спасибо, что привезли нашего Кили домой. Может быть, Гора поможет ему.  
Трандуил нахмурился.  
— Гора? Я слышал, что гном может погибнуть, если вокруг нет сородичей. Это правда?  
Ойн задумчиво пригладил бороду.  
— Одиночество бывает сложно перенести, но это всего лишь легенда. Метафора. А вот стрела та… Проклятая была. Ведь, казалось, вылечила его эльфийка, и два полных года прошло с тех пор.

Встретив непонимающий взгляд Трандуила, Ойн спросил:

— Кили не говорил тебе, что был ранен моргульской стрелой, когда мы бежали из твоей темницы?  
Трандуил похолодел.

— Больше не тринадцать.. Тот молодой темноволосый лучник.. Я попал в него моргульской стрелой.. Его кровь уже отравлена, скоро он ей захлебнется!  
— Мне нет дела до гнома!

— Но почему болезнь вернулась сейчас?  
— Мы не знаем. Кили признался, что хуже ему стало спустя ровно два года — именно в тот день осени, когда он был ранен.  
Его нога, в которую попала стрела — она холодная, как лед, но боли нет. Ее он и подвернул в твоем лесу. Но это совпадение — лодыжка давно излечилась. А вот рана от стрелы хоть и была вылечена, но продолжает точить его, вытягивать жизненные силы.  
Неведомо, как исцелить эту хворь. Тауриэль лечила Кили отваром королевского листа, поэтому нам остается делать то же самое и надеяться.

Трандуилу дорого стоило сохранить спокойствие и не выдать того, насколько его потрясли слова старого лекаря.  
Он приложил руку к груди.  
— Благодарю за беседу мастер Ойн.

Ойн крякнул, и слегка поклонился.  
— И вам спасибо.

*Rasup men — Я в порядке.  
Menu gamut khed — Ты удивительный.

***

Нападение орков, пришедших из Дол-Гулдур, моргульская стрела. Нет уверенности, что болезнь Кили как-то связана с темной крепостью.

Трандуил слишком долго отсиживался в своем королевстве, заботясь лишь охраной границ. Пора действовать: он свяжется с владыкой Келеборном, объединив усилия они очистят южное Сумеречье от тени и сравняют проклятую Дол-Гулдур с землей. Настала пора защитить от зла леса, исконно принадлежавшие эльфам.  
Трандуил не сомневался, что Келеборн поддержит его, но понимал, что переговоры и сборы будут долгими, и объединенные армии Зеленолесья и Лориэна смогут выступить в поход только ближе к лету.

Есть время, чтобы подготовиться к войне.  
Есть ли время у Кили?

Сонно протянулись еще несколько дней, еще пара крайне неловких, наполненных многозначительным молчанием, встреч с королевской семьей и ее ближним кругом.

Ойн с своем лекарственном саду, обустроенном на южном склоне горы и надежно укрытом от холода толстыми стеклами, развел много лекарственных трав, в том числе и ацелас.  
Отвар из свежесорванного ацеласа действовал гораздо лучше зелья, приготовленного из сушеного листа, которым Кили лечили в Зеленолесье.  
Холод начал уходить из ноги, а силы — возвращаться. Кили смог садиться и вставать — совсем ненадолго, но с каждым днем он становился сильнее, спал все меньше, а бодрствовал — все дольше.

Трандуил сидел на краю кровати спящего Кили, и смотрел как беспокойно движутся глазные яблоки под сомкнутыми веками. Сложив руки на коленях, он прикрыл глаза и стал ждать.

Прикосновение к руке. Трандуил открыл глаза.  
— Почему ты привез меня домой?  
Кили смотрел на него с легкой улыбкой — все-таки он был рад вновь оказаться в Горе.  
— Я думал, что ты каменеешь: слышал, что с гномами это случается от одиночества. Думал, что ты отослал Лони, потому что жизнь в Зеленолесье, жизнь без Тауриэль была невыносима для тебя.  
Кили виновато взглянул исподлобья.  
— Стоило рассказать про стрелу?  
Трандуил промолчал.

Кили попытался сесть, и Трандуил помог ему облокотиться на спинку кровати.  
— Я хочу жить. Просто не могу больше радоваться жизни так, как раньше. Столько всего произошло.

Трандуил положил ладонь на грудь Кили и сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки почувствовал тепло его тела. Биение сердца, ровное и сильное.  
Он наклонился и поцеловал лоб Кили, и тут же — уголок рта.

Кили вздрогнул и накрыл ладонь Трандуила своей, и на секунду Трандуилу показалось, что он ответит на поцелуй. Только на секунду. Трандуил чуть отстранился, все еще находясь невыносимо близко к Кили.  
Взгляд зацепился за единственное украшение, которое носил Кили — помолвочную бусину, блестевшую в волосах.

За время, проведенное в Эреборе, Трандуил многое обдумал и пришел к решению, которое ему далось очень нелегко. Ему пришлось перебороть в себе жадность и жажду обладать. Что делать с нежностью и болью, переполнявшими его сердце, он не знал.  
Как бы то ни было — решение было принято. Дело было за малым — сообщить об этом Кили.

— Твоя рука принадлежит мне, а сердце — ей. Но ты привязался ко мне. Думаю, в твоем сердце появился маленький угол и для меня. Нет таких слов, чтобы описать, как сильно я жажду все.  
Но больше всего я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Я хотел бы однажды увидеть твоих детей. Поэтому я оставлю тебя.  
— Нет, ты не..  
Трандуил приложил пальцы к губам Кили.  
— Шшш.. Я освобождаю тебя от клятвы. Освободи и ты меня.

Трандуил перевел взгляд на ладонь Кили, которую, сам того не заметив, крепко сжал. Смуглая кожа. Мозоли от тетивы на кончиках пальцев. Биение пульса.  
Трандуил сделал глубокий вдох и отпустил.

Кили удержал его.  
— Я не могу.  
— Что?  
— Я не могу отпустить тебя. Гномы заключают союзы на всю жизнь. — он грустно улыбнулся. — Придется тебе потерпеть меня еще лет сто.

Вот как. Когда бусина Кили, предназначенная Трандуилу, падала на каменный пол подгорного зала.. Если бы он только знал, что именно тогда был последний момент, когда можно было все отыграть назад.

Пальцы Трандуила поймали верткую бусину и вложили ее в ладонь побледневшего Кили.

— Мне так жаль. Прости меня, Кили.

Трандуил чувствовал себя безнадежно проигравшим: вся его внутренняя борьба не имела смысла. Несмотря на все возрастающую привязанность к Кили, Трандуил искренне желал вернуть ему свободу. И это желание разбилось о гранит гномьих традиций. Если бы он только знал.  
Должно быть, все его чувства отразились на лице — взгляд Кили стал совсем потерянным. В попытке утешить, он погладил Трандуила по щеке. Его ладонь замерла — магия делала изъевшие плоть шрамы невидимыми для глаз, и только.

Кили тихо выдохнул.

— Мне тоже.

Сердце болезненно сжалось и Трандуил отвернулся к окну. Над Одинокой горой снова шел снег.


End file.
